Free Your Mind
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based off of the prompt from eternal-olicity on tumblr: Rhodestead-Will teaching Conner to Ice Skate. Will/Connor. Slash.


**Free Your Mind**

_Summary: based off of the prompt from eternal-olicity on tumblr: Rhodestead-Will teaching Conner to Ice Skate_

_Author's Note: This took me a little bit of time to get too but I absolutely love Rhodestead and the idea that Connor would fail at ice skating. I LOVE IT! Well anyway, here we go! Warning... it's kinda short. I wasn't sure how to make this long. I tried.. _

**Free Your Mind**

The air was cold and crisp as the sun started to go down. Connor shook to the bone as he held onto the side of the ice rink. His gaze following Will as the red head skated around the ice. How he let Will talk him into coming ice skating was beyond him. The surgeon had absolutely no idea how to skate on ice.

A few other skaters were moving across the ice, most of them gliding beside each other and speaking quietly to themselves. Connor's entire body shook against the cool air hitting the revealed parts of his skin.

All the surgeon knew in that moment was that if he let go of the side, he was going to fall. If he fell, he just hoped it wasn't his face so he wouldn't have to explain how he got hurt. He didn't exactly tell Will that he couldn't ice skate. His mother never took him and his father was always too busy doing what ever Cornelius Rhodes does.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Connor gasped as he jumped out of his skin, his hands coming off of the railing. His skates slipped out from underneath him as he flailed his arms around. He braced for the impact against the ice but it never came as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to his feet.

Connor's face flushed-that he would never admit, it was the cold-and he looked up into the soft brown eyes of one smirking Will Halstead. "Um, thank you." The surgeon muttered, gripping onto Wall's biceps as if his very life depended on it.

On this ice, it just might.

Will surveyed him for a second before his smirk grew bigger. "You don't know how to ice skate." The red head declared.

Connor huffed, going to grab the wall again but his feet slipping once again and Will grabbing onto him once more. "Is it that obvious?" He muttered, his face getting redder by the second. Will let out a hearty laugh, causing Connor to groan. "It's not funny."

Will calmed himself down enough and say, "The great Prince of Chicago doesn't know how to ice skate. I would of thought you knew how because it's so popular here." Will stated, pulling away from Connor enough to look into the shorter man's eyes.

Connor shrugged. "Not exactly. My mom never really went out and my dad well... you know him." The surgeon replied.

Will smiled. "That's alright. I'll teach you." Will slid himself backwards on the ice, running his hands up Connor's side and down his arms to reach his hands. "It's actually really simple."

Connor bit his lip for a second before agreeing. "Okay but if you purposely make me fall.. I will end you." The black haired man stated.

Will smiled. "I won't." He replied. He glided back on the ice until he was arms length away from the shorter male, giving him enough space to move but close enough that Connor still had a good grip on him. "First, I want you to try and glid. Basically march two steps and you should start to feel it then lift up one foot and it will move you forward." The red head instructed. Connor nodded, looking down on his feet as he started the steps. Will stopped him for a moment, forcing Connor to look up at him.

"What?" The surgeon questioned, confused on why Will was stopping him.

The red haired doctor kept the small smile on his face. "Don't keep your eyes on your feet. Just stay looking up at me. Clear your mind and let your body do the work."

Connor took in a deep breath, putting his trust into Will as he took two small marches. He felt the small smile come to his face as he felt himself start to glide over the ice. One he felt the glide, he lift his right foot up slightly. He wobbled on his left skate for a second. Will placed a hand on his forearm to steady him back out. Connor let out a small laugh as he did it a couple more times. Will moved backwards as Connor continued to go forwards.

"Now, try also lifting up the other foot as soon as you put the other foot down." Will stated. Connor nodded, determined to at least get the basics that Will was telling him down. Will grinned as Connor laughed once more as he lifted one foot before doing the other. "You're getting it. See, I told you this wasn't that hard."

Connor continued to glide across the ice, allowing Will to lead him around the rink. Once Will demeaned Connor ready, he slowly started to retract his arms and skate a few feet away. Connor's eyes widened as he reached out for Will but continued to move his feet across the ice. "Holy shit.. I'm doing it." He muttered.

Will continued to stay at pace with the shorter male, keeping close just in case if Connor lost his balance. The red head turned on his skates until he was facing the same direction as Connor. "Just the basics of ice skating are simple. Now figure skaters. I don't know how they do that. I would crack my skull open." Will said, his smile growing bigger as Connor kept letting out laughs of disbelief.

Connor turned his head, looking over to the other doctor. "When did you learn to ice skate?"

Will looked down to the ice for a second. "My mom used to bring me and Jay to the rink before she got sick. It was her favorite thing to do." The red head said, looking back up to Connor. "Jay once went so fast that he smashed his face into the wall."

Connor let out a loud laugh before he gasped as he lost his balance. Will quickly reached out and braced the surgeon by his arms. "Okay, remember that you are on ice." Will chuckled. "If you ever feel like you are going to fall, bend your knees and try to fall to your side. Trust me. It's better that way."

Connor sighed happily, just moving across the ice alongside Will in silence for a moment. He was caught of guard when he crashed into Will's chest. The red head looping his arms around Connor's waist with a smile. The red head didn't say anything as he leaned down and connected his lips to Connor's. Connor smiled into the kiss, lifting his arms to wrap them around Will's neck. Their lips danced in sync as Will pulled Connor closer to him, lifting Connor completely off his skates and twirling them before placing the shorter doctor back onto the ice. Will pulled away, leaning his forehead against Connor's. "I love you, Connor Rhodes."

"I love you too, Will Halstead."


End file.
